Saving Lily
by harrysgirl92
Summary: Chapter 4 is here. This doesn't work with book 7. Sorry. Did you ever wonder how James and Lily ended up together? She thought he was arrogant,and yet she married him. This story tells how she changed her mind about him, and they got together
1. Tormenting Severus

Severus Snape lay on the ground in a heap. People were laughing at him. "I hate James" he though. "That stupid arrogant bastard." then suddenly through all the laughter he heard a woman's voice. "Leave him alone James". "Lily" he thought. He looked up just in time to see her swing her auburn hair around and walk off. he watched her until she was out of sight and then pulled himself up and ran to the castle. 

He walked through the halls toward the Slytherin dormitory. People sniggered at the dirt on his robes as he went by. He was hoping to make it to the Slytherin common room unnoticed, but that was not the case. The instant he opened the door he saw Lucius Malfoy and all of his friends. Lucius was a 7th year. he was tall and lean with pale blond hair. he was captain of the Quidditch team, a prefect and the most popular boy in school. 

He was stretched out on the couch laughing at something that Goyle had just said. Narcissa sat next to him with her head resting on his chest. He stroked her silky blond hair. "Narcissa was beautiful unlike her sister Belatrix in his grade. where Belatrix was short and chubby with heavy features, Narcissa was delicete. She was beautiful, but a cold beauty. Not like Lily...Not like Lily..."

Severus was pulled from his daydreams by the sound of Lucius's voice. "Hello Snivelus" drawled Lucius. He eyed the dirt on Severus's robes, "been playing with the pigs have you?" spat Lucius All of Lucius's friends laughed. "Crabbe Goyle. Deal with this half-blood scum for me". Crabbe and Goyle lumbered over with huge grins plastered on their dumb faces. Severus looked for a way out, but there was none. "You hold him and I'll hit him" said Crabbe. This was always the way it happened, but Crabbe said it every time.

Severus felt his feet being lifted off the ground. his robes pulled up around his neck, and he had trouble breathing. He watched Crabbe wind up and braced himself for the blow. It hit him square in the face and he felt a little trickle of blood run down into his mouth. Goyle lifted him a little higher and then released the back of his robes. And for the second time that day Severus Snape lay on the ground in a heap.

"I mustn't cry" he thought to himself as he heard laughter from Lucius's friends. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice said "come on". He looked op half hoping to see Lily, but it was Belatrix. She held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "Look, Snivelus has got himself a girlfriend." sneered Lucius. Severus pulled his hand free of Belatrix's grip and ran from the room. Finally he had reached his dormitory. 

Severus quickly checked the room to see that no one was there, and the threw himself down on the bed and cried. When he next lifted his head, the sun was begining to set, and there was no one around. "Everyone must be at dinner" he thought. he pulled himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. he was an awful sight. he cleaned the blood of his face with a quick _"scourgefy_" and then took a shower. he got back to the room and looked in the mirror, he looked significantly better now. Satisfied with his appearance, he put on some pajamas and lay down. 

he did not fall asleep however. Thoughts of Lily swirled around his mind. He saw her outside when she had stood up for him. He saw her laughing with her many friends, and whispering to them. She was so beautiful. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't have her. In his dreams that night she was there, with her golden hair flashing in the sunlight.


	2. Severus's first attempt

Severus's First Attempt

Severus was awakened in the morning by the other boys in his dormitory. He dressed quickly and went into the bathroom where the boys were laughing and joking. Many of them were shaving with a charm they had just learned and Lucius was slicking back his hair. Severus went to one of the sinks and washed his face, then Eyed his reflection critically. Although his hair was clean, it still hung limply around his shoulders. 'Maybe if I cut it it'll be better', thought Severus. He waited until everyone had left attempted to cut his hair with the same charm the other boys had been using to shave.

His hair was a wreck. The edges were jagged and there were large chunks missing. He looked around frantically for something that could solve his dilemma. Suddenly his eyes landed on Lucius's hair gel. He could see in his mind the way Combed his hair back so it was smooth and shiny. Severus decided to try it. He squirted some hair gel into his hand and began to rub it into his hair. He picked up the comb and ran it through his hair from front to back until it lay down perfectly just like Lucius's. He stepped back and admired his appearance. He looked pretty good. Not quite as good as Lucius, but pretty darn good. After one final look he hurried down to the great hall.

Few people noticed the difference in his appearance, and those who did gave him funny looks. He began to feel very self-conscious. He managed to gulp down a few bites of oatmeal, but was too nervous to eat anything else. 'Today could be the day' he thought to himself 'today could be the day that Lily Evans finally notices me. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school'. It made him feel Giddy just to think about it. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted her immediately, her hair like a waterfall of amber honey cascading down her back. She was talking and laughing and putting her arm around the person sitting next to her. Suddenly he realized it was Remus his heart sank, and he felt as though a rock had settled itself in his stomach. He continued to watch the scene unfold, only because he could not tear his eyes away. Suddenly he saw something that gave him hope, a point of light in his sea of darkness. Remus had pushed her arm away and moved farther down the bench. Maybe I still have a chance with her' he thought, and feeling considerably better he skipped off to his first class.

A few minutes later he arrived in potions class. It took him only seconds to spot Lily in the crowd of students her hair was like fire illuminating the dimly lit classroom and igniting a fire of passion in his heart. He then spotted James trying to force his way into the seat next to her. Just as Lily pushed James out of the chair for the second time Professor Slughorn came out of his office. "Everyone find a seat please" he said "class is about to begin". James said something to Lily causing her to scowl then he laughed and went to the seat that Sirius had been saving for him.

Severus saw his chance and walked quickly over to the now vacant seat. "May I sit here" he asked nervously. "Sure" she said and smiled at him. It was A pitying smile, but he didn't care. He sat down and moved his chair a bit closer to hers. "Here is your potion for today" announced professor Slughorn. With a casual flick of his wand the instructions appeared on the board. Severus quickly read the directions. It was the most difficult potion he had ever seen. "Great" he thought "the one day I'm trying to impress someone we get an impossible potion. But I can't lose my head. If I can pull off this potion she'll be even more impressed. I just have to stay calm." He looked at the directions again, this time with more confidence. "I'll get the ingredients" he said and quickly got up and went to the cabinet.

About 30 minutes later they sat stirring a fowl smelling violet potion. "Perfect" said Slughorn as he walked by them. After stirring it clockwise 7times and counterclockwise 4 times they left the potion to simmer for 5 minutes during which time they sliced the lizard's tail. They spoke little during this time, but exchanged a few glances. When 5 minutes had passed, they dumped the lizard's tail in. With a deafening bang the potion exploded splattering the now green concoction all over the ceiling and the people sitting closest. Severus managed to cover his face in time, but Lily got a face full of it. Lily screamed ac the room filled with commotion. "Silence" bellowed Professor Slughorn as he surveyed the scene. "Severus, take Lily up to the hospital wing and see what they can do for her." Severus got up and led Lily out of the room.

They walked down the hall to the hospital wing. Severus could hear Lily's choked sobs as the green potion wreaked havoc on her beautiful face. He glanced over at her. Streams of tears cut through the potion that covered her face exposing the irritated flesh beneath. "What have I done". He wanted to crawl inside the suit of armor the had passed and never come back out.

They finally reached the hospital wing. Severus opened the door. He saw the nurse leaning over one of the beds "you've got to help her" cried Severus. The nurse took one look at Lily's potion covered face before grabbing Lily and slamming the door on Severus.

He spent the rest of the class period walking through the halls sulking. He had to think of a way to make this right, but none came to mind. When the morning classes let out for lunch Severus avoided the great hall and went to his dormitory. Sadly, on the way there he bumped into Lucius and his friends. "Hey Severus" drawled Lucius as he blocked the hallway. "Heard you messed up that mudblood girl. Nice one, didn't think you had it in you". With that Lucius patted him on the shoulder and walked off. On any other day Severus would have been happy for something other than malevolence from Lucius, but today, he only wanted to be alone.

He stayed in his dorm until the bell rang for afternoon classes. He walked slowly and was completely unaware of the people around him. By the time he reached care of magical creatures the grounds were deserted and he was almost sure he was late. He rounded the corner of greenhouse 5 and was immediately stopped by the professor. "You're late" barked the professor "10 points from Slytherin". All the Slytherins groaned as Severus went to stand with everyone else. "Could this day get any worse?"

An hour later he left care of magical creatures hot and sore in addition to his other problems. Not wanting to be late again he hurried off to transfiguration. As he took his seat Professor Dumbledore gave him a knowing look, but said nothing. Severus was almost certain that Dumbledore knew what was going on. He tried to ignore it. The rest of the class passed uneventfully. On his fifth try he managed to turn the cactus into an owl which sat staring at him and hooting mournfully. When the class was over he brought the owl up to Professor Dumbledore who vanished it with an effortless wave of his wand. Then Severus went down to dinner.

He had been harboring the hope all day that Lily would be healed and he would see her at dinner, but one quick look at the Gryffindor table proved that she was not. He spotted several of her friends looking solemn, and when one of them spotted him looking she gave him a nasty look and made a rude hand gesture at him. With that he looked away and focused all of hi attention on the plate of roast beef in front of him.


	3. flowers

Flowers

Severus awoke suddenly the next morning. He had an Idea. He pulled the curtains back and looked out the window. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. No one would be awake for hours. Quietly Severus crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and slicked back his hair. When he was satisfied with his looks he snuck back into his dormitory, grabbed his wand and his spell book, and pulled the curtains around him.

He opened "_the standard book of spells grade 4"_ to the index. He was looking for a spell to make beautiful flowers. He had seen it a few weeks ago when flipping through his book, but hadn't given it any attention. Now he needed it.

He flipped to the index "Fame, Femur, Fix, Flowers!" He found it, page

266. He turned quickly to the page and read quietly to himself.

This spell makes flowers that are so beautiful, no

one can resist them. Just the thing to let someone know

how you feel. Perfect for starting a new romance or rekindling

an old one.

At the bottom of the page was the spell _corymbus decorus_. He pushed back the sleeves of his robe and sat up straight. He held he held his wand in front of him and performed the spell _"corymbus decorus" _from the end of his wand sprouted a bouquet of the most horrible smelling, ugly flowers. He quickly vanished the flowers, but the smell lingered on. He tried again and produced another foul smelling bouquet. After several tries the air was thick with the stench of rotting food and he still had not produced a good bouquet. The last one had been slightly better, but it only made the smell worse. "One more and the I'm giving up" he thought. _"Corymbus decorus"_ this time it worked. The flowers were so beautiful. Their colors so bright, their smell so intoxicating, they canceled out all of the bad smells. He got out of bed quietly and checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked even better with the flowers in his hand. He snuck out of his dormitory and down the halls to the hospital wing.

He paused for a moment outside the door. He didn't know weather to knock on the door or just go in. After standing there for almost a minute, he pushed the door open slowly. Lily was leaning against some pillows in one of the beds writing furiously on the piece of parchment in her lap. As Severus walked into the room she looked up at him. Their eyes met for a moment and as Severus surveyed her potion-burned face he considered running back out the door, but he did not se hatred in her eyes, only sorrow. Without knowing what he was doing, his feet carried him over to the bed and he held the flowers out to her. "These are for you" his mouth said without signal from his brain. She took the flowers from his slightly trembling hand. "Have a seat' she offered. He sat down still trying to get his brain and body cooperating. When he finally succeeded he asked "do you like them?" She brought the flowers up to her face and took a deep breath. "They're beautiful" she said. Then she smiled at him and placed them on the bedside table.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Severus finally blurted out "I'm really sorry". She smiled at him "it's ok" she said "and anyway I'm already getting better. It doesn't even hurt anymore". Her kindness did not make him feel any better, only guiltier. "I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what went wrong." He cried. Lily reached out and took his hand between hers, which Severus realized with another pang of guilt were also burned by the potion. "It's ok" she said softly. He was so touched by this simple gesture that he could think of nothing to say for several minutes. Thankfully the sound of other students told him that it was time to go. "I should leave" he said. She nodded and he left the room quickly.

Severus visited her in the hospital wing every morning for a week. During this time a strange friendship began to grow. Although Lily was in high spirits her face showed no sign of improving. On Monday morning Severus overslept. When he finally got out of bed all the other boys in his dorm were awake. "Now I won't be able to visit Lily". He felt really bad, but there was nothing he could do so he dressed quickly and went to potions class.

When the bell rang for lunch he packed up his books as fast as he could and headed toward the hospital wing. When he entered the room he found Sirius Remus Peter and James there. They were laughing about something and he heard Sirius say "that little creep". None of them were even aware of Severus's presence in the room, except Lily. She gave him a pained look. "Cut it out you guys" said Lily. "Why, are you all soft on us? You're always sticking up for him." Lily gave them an exhausted look and inclined her head towards the door. They turned around to find Severus standing by the door. "Severus" said James in a mockingly welcoming voice. James walked slowly toward Severus. For Severus time seemed to have stopped. James was about a foot away from him now. He had no idea how long they stood like that, but he was aware of his mouth getting very dry. Suddenly James reached out, grabbed the front of his robes and slammed him against the wall. Lily screamed and Severus was brought back to reality.

"Don't hurt him James" shrieked Lily. James turned around "why do you care". Severus's vision was getting foggy around the edges and he couldn't breathe. He could see Lily in the middle of everything with a horrified look on her face. "James he'd going all white. You're going to kill him." Lily shouted. She climbed out of bed and ran over. She pulled James off of Severus and he crumpled to the flood. "Are you crazy? What did he ever do to you?" Lily shoved James into a chair and turned back to the door, but Severus was not there. She breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her bed. "I think you all should go." She said sternly. The boys all got up and headed towards the door.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Severus stood against the doors breathing hard. Suddenly he heard voices from inside the room getting closer. He looked for a place to hide. He ran across the hall and tried the door, but it was locked. He quickly ducked behind a suit of armor just as the hospital wing doors flew open and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came out. Severus held his breath as they walked in his direction. He tried not to think about what would happen to him if they found him. As they passed his hiding place he thought that James saw him, but they passed by. Severus stayed completely still until their voices disappeared down the hall. As soon as he was sure they were gone he slumped down against the wall and closed his eyes. A moment later a shadow snuck over Severus and a voice cut through the silence,"what are you doing here Severus?"


	4. Friends and Enemies

Severus looked up only to see the slim figure of Lucius Malfoy standing over him. Severus was not sure if he should be scared until Lucius put out his hand. Severus was so shocked by the gesture that he couldn't even move. "I'm not going to bite you" teased Lucius. Severus took his hand and he helped him up. "Thanks" said Severus still shaken by this show of friendship.

"So you still haven't answered my question" said Lucius. "What?" asked Severus. "What were you doing hiding in the corner?" "Nothing" mumbled Severus looking at his feet. He had the strange feeling that Lucius could read his thoughts. He looked up to find Lucius looking at him with a funny look on his face. "Some friends and I are having a…gathering on Thursday night. I'd like you to come". "Well…Um…I" Severus stammered. Lucius grabbed Severus by the tie and put his face right up to Severus's "I do not extend this invitation lightly" spat Lucius "it would be unwise to refuse." With that he released Severus and said casually "we meet on the 7th floor across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Be there at 8:00"with that Lucius turned around and walked away. Right before he rounded the corner he turned back to Severus "don't be late" he said, and with a swish of his robes he was gone.

Severus stood in the now empty corridor still stunned by the day's events. After a moment he came to his senses and straitened his robes. His stomach growled loudly which reminded him that the rest of the school was at lunch. He had no idea how much time was left for lunch but the hollow feeling in his stomach led him to descend the stairs to the great hall. Just as he found a seat at the Slytherin table the bell rang for afternoon classes. Severus grabbed a roll from the table and gave one last look at the food that was rapidly disappearing from the plates.

As he hurried down the hallway toward history of magic he shoved bits of the roll into his mouth. He swallowed the last bite as he entered the room and took his usual seat in the back. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even look up when Professor Binns entered the room through the blackboard and several people shrieked. Within moments of the lesson starting he was asleep dreaming of Lily and the mysterious gathering with Lucius. He was awakened later by the bell only to realize that he slept through the entire lesson. His roll of parchment was empty but for a few wet spots of drool. He quickly wiped his chin hoping that no one had noticed and hurried out of the room.

The rest of the week passed quickly in a haze of rain, homework and visits to the hospital wing. During his visit on Thursday morning Lily announced that she was finally being let out. She chatted happily about all the things that she would do at the coming weekends Hogsmeade visit. Severus longed to invite her to go with him, but he didn't have the guts.

The whole rest of the day whenever he passed Lucius in the hallway, Lucius gave him a peculiar smile which Severus was quite sure meant that he better be there tonight. As soon a Severus finished dinner that night he headed up to the 7th floor corridor. When he arrived at the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy he did not see any door. At first he thought he must have heard Lucius wrong, then he thought Lucius had tricked him. He was just about to leave when a door suddenly appeared in the wall. It opened a few inches and Lucius stuck his face out.

"Good it's you." His hand came out of the partially open door and beckoned Severus over. "Put up your right hand" commanded Lucius. Lucius's hand disappeared behind the door and when it reappeared his wand was clenched in his fist. He pointed it at Severus "Repeat after me. I will not repeat anything that is said or done in this room t anyone at anytime." Severus dutifully repeated the oath and Lucius sealed it with a wave of his wand.

Lucius stepped back and threw open the door to reveal a nicely decorated parlor. There were two sofas and a warm fire crackling in the grate. There were bookshelves on three walls and they were all filled with leather bound books. Several Slytherins lounged on the couch. Among them was Narcissa, Belatrix, Regalus, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"This is an exclusive organization here at Hogwarts of what are called Death Eaters." said Lucius as he led Severus into the room. "Death Eaters?" asked Severus. It was a strange name, but it sounded good as he said it. "Death eaters" proclaimed Lucius "are a group of wizards that aspire to greater and more powerful things". Severus was intrigued by this. "So there are more of you?" he asked. "Nearly 100. Their's a group like us at Durmstrang, but the rest are adults living in the wizarding world. They are completely normal except for this." He pulled up the left sleeve of his robe to reveal a tattoo of a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. Suddenly Lucius released his sleeve and looked Severus in the eye. "Joining us can give you the promise of glory beyond what you ever could have imagined. Lord Voldemort will one day rise to power and when he does we will be greatly rewarded for our help." "Lord Voldemort?" asked Severus. He had heard the name before, but he couldn't place it. "You might know him better as Tom Riddle." Severus was still confused and it must have showed on his face because Lucius continued "He was a student here years ago. He began to study the dark arts and gather followers. As he became more powerful he fashioned a new name for himself. Lord Voldemort." Lucius turned to face the window He is out there now gaining power and followers and soon he will rise to power and we will go along with him. "Lucius' eyes sparkled dangerously as he finished. And Lucius was sweapt away by the prospect of such glory.

Lucius backed away from the window and moved to the couch where he took a seat. He gestured to Severus to take a seat beside him. Severus accepted the seat and perched awkwardly at the edge waiting for something to happen. Severus looked around the room and as he relaxed, snippets of conversation drifted his way; he was surprised to find that it was just ordinary Hogwarts gossip. Just as Severus felt comfortable enough to join conversation, Lucius stood up and, with an air of importance, proclaimed "It is Time". With that the whole room fell silent. Lucius walked to the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fire. As the fire blazed green Lucius Stepped in and with a very solemn look on his face yelled "Riddle Manor"


End file.
